


Dragon Heart

by Flyingfly



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingfly/pseuds/Flyingfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short imagination about what it would be if Krasus survived the disaster in Wrymrest but Rhonin didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect any Chinese reader to encounter this work (there are too few) but if you ship this pairing too, even if you can't read Chinese, you may leave a message below and we can hug each other and cry (TuT)

走廊很长，午时强烈的阳光在墙面上打下刺眼的细长光斑。正上方的穹顶高而尖，逐渐向上收束直至连成一条锋利的暗纹，带给人难以言说的肃穆感。克拉苏斯漫不经心地踱着步子，看着前面几米远处蹦蹦跳跳的小男孩——他对该在什么地方保持严肃这件事大概没有任何概念，恐怕以后知道了也不会去遵守。  


托拉斯塔萨说得对，他实际上是把自己当成了这小家伙的监护人，而不是导师。  


他的本意是带对方来大概认识一下那些曾为达拉然的生存和繁荣无私付出的领袖，但那孩子大概只是把这当成了一次画展。他在各代领袖的画像前跑来跑去评头论足，还把某些人的生平拎出来大肆嘲笑，话却出人意料的都很在点子上。  


也许我还是低估了他，克拉苏斯想。  


“这个。”  


他转过头，看见那孩子正停在一幅画像面前，歪着头装作一副认真的样子。  


“这个人和我长得有点像。”  


克拉苏斯慢慢踱到画像旁边，看了两眼后蹲下来捏了捏那孩子的脸，又刮了刮他的鼻子。  


“那你得在十几岁的时候就把自己的鼻梁骨弄断一次。”他笑了。  


小男孩不耐烦地甩了甩头，用手背在自己鼻尖上蹭了蹭：“你认识他。”  


“当然，”他站起身来，“我认识这里的每一个人。”  


小家伙撇了撇嘴就又跑到一边去了。克拉苏斯又回头看向那幅画像，巨大的柳木边框恰巧有一半陷在阴影里——那个永远精力充沛的法师即使是被搬到了画布上也依旧神采奕奕，乱蓬蓬的红头发让他想起同族火红的鳞片，眼神像边缘闪着尖锐锋芒的绿玻璃，就连脸颊和额头上细小的伤疤以及嘴角带着嘲讽的笑意也被画师捕捉得惟妙惟肖。纵然是自己记忆里罗宁的面容也不可能如此精准，克拉苏斯想。它们是糅合在一起的，又是散碎的。他没法从里面挑出最有代表性或是最值得纪念的那个，而这多半是他自己的问题。  


他从不觉得自己会把罗宁当成一个平凡人看待，就像一万年来许许多多帮助过他的其他种族的英雄那样。这个人类法师在他的生命中有无可替代的位置。不一定很重要，但必须很特别。但这种心理使得他之后的生活都十分尴尬，比如在噩耗传来之后，连阿莱克斯塔萨似乎都比他更悲伤一些。而他觉得自己好像早就做好了准备，只不过消息比他的预期来得更早一点，只是稍微早了一点点。  


几十年对他来说是非常短的一段时间，如同匆忙之间的一闪。可如此这般积累起来的漫长岁月还是一点一滴地消磨着他的精神和热情。阿莱克斯塔萨曾经调侃他，说他在变老，因为他开始越来越频繁地对着那些年轻种族微笑了。他不置可否地回了一句你也是，我的女王，现在我们都不是永恒的了。对方摇了摇头，收回搭在他肩膀上的手后轻笑着离去。  


“可我从没为自己作出的选择后悔。”  


那么你呢，你后悔吗。  


他变得麻木又敏感，慷慨又自私。他能在葬礼上表现出最温和适度的悲伤，却在独自一人不得不直面自己的时候变得迷茫无措。他乐意和任何人谈起那位前城主的光荣事迹——是的，他是我最优秀的学生，过去现在都是——却总是拒绝任何一个人在他流连于这条长廊时陪伴他。罗宁的离开——他仍然不愿意使用死亡这个词——给他原本虽然坎坷却也完整的生活撕出一个细小的缺口。这缺口随着时间飞逝越长越大，无情地吞噬着原本属于他的一切，最终在他应该做的事和想做的事之间撕扯出一道无法填补的沟壑。纵然那个应该为其负责的人早就淡出了人们的视野，这沟壑也一直存在。  


“我很想念你，”他闭上眼睛自言自语，“我猜我是很想念你。可即使你回来也不能改变什么。所以我大概得去找你。”  


他感觉到有一股潮湿的雾气在眼睛周围盘旋，有什么东西哽得他说不出话。有人在扯他的衣角。他蹲下来，直到视线和那个一脸关切地看着他的小家伙齐平。  


“你要哭了，”小孩子伸出手去揩他的眼角，“你生病了吗？”  


“不，”他膝盖一软跪倒在地上，伸手把对方搂在了怀里，“我只是有点心痛。”  


“很疼吗？”  


“它上一次破碎是在很久以前，直到现在我也没能把它修好。所以它不会继续痛太久了。”  


“……龙心也会死吗？”  


他闭上眼，把脸埋到那孩子蓬松柔软的红发里。空气里是儿童特有的带着奶香味的呼吸。  


“是的，龙心也会死。”

Fin.


End file.
